gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Historian
Origins Valdrellfroliipsoell wasn’t the best at the Academy when she was young, but she wasn’t the worst. She was the best in history and it didn’t matter from what species or culture this was, if it was categorized as history she was good at it. This was of all the stories the tales formed as they came together in her mind. She never had the best relationship with her parents. They were technicians and always looked to the future when they were researching, while she hated the future and loved the past. Her parents didn’t like her choice and forced her to study Science. She refused to and got into a big discussion about it with her parents. She said to them: “Mom, Dad, I don’t want to study science, cause for that you need to look to the future and I hate the future.” They asked her why because they thought that the future was the best thing there is. “Because,” She answered “I love predictable things, like history because we know everything there is about it! And I hate unpredictable things like the future, you never know what waits for you around the corner and that is why I don’t want to study science, but much rather would like to study History, it's predictable and I love it!” As her parents realized that she would rather walk away from them than study Science, they let her study what she wanted. She graduated from the Academy. She was at the Ceremony for TARDIS’es, where she would get her own TARDIS when the Time War struck. War ravished Gallifrey and her Parents forced her to flee. Her mother pushed her into an empty TARDIS, against her wishes, and set her off. The TARDIS, she was stuffed in by her parents, was a Type 103 Mark 1, she discovered when the man appeared in front of her. She though. As their first adventure, they went to Earth. It was a bit awkward as they did not know each other yet and as such didn’t know what the other liked (This was a bit hard as well because Caesar was just one year old and hadn’t left the Academy yet.). As a solution to that, they went to a city called Utrecht in the Netherlands. They just wandered around and ended up in a shop. This shop was called; Games Workshop. In there were lots of things, but there was one point of orientation. Everything was based or meant for some type of Warhammer. Caesar and the Historian both fell in love with it cause of the simplicity of it. They almost raided the whole shop, Caesar most of the 40k stuff and Val all of the Fantasy stuff. They also bought a bunch of colours of paint and rushed back to the tardis. As they sat down in the lounge and started painting all the figures they had bought, they really bonded over it. As they could not return to Gallifrey, they are now travelling through history, seeking to help where ever they can. Weaknesses Isn’t good with guns and everything else she isn’t familiar with and she absolutely hates the Future. Equipment * Two Knives * Two Short Swords * Bow and Arrow Category:Characters Category:Time Lords